Esto es el Adiós
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Como toma Ro el hecho de no volver a ver a Zeta?


"Esto es el Adiós"

La vista se le había nublado totalmente. Por mas que luchó, sus párpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados. no podía evitarlo... se desplomo lentamente.

Sin saber cuando tiempo paso, abre lentamente los ojos. Le cuesta trabajo identificar el lugar en el que se encuentra... quizás sea difícil ubicarlo porque no tiene idea de donde esta.

Se incorpora lentamente, y observa con detenimiento todo. Para empezar, ella viste una bata blanca.... y el ver la cama frente a ella, le hace concluir que esta en un hospital. 

Que bien, al menos sigue razonando coherentemente. Después de tanto tiempo con Zeta, pensó que su lógica deductiva se había atrofiado. Sonrió. Zeta.... ¿Donde estará? Quizás afuera, para no molestarla. Será mejor ir a decirle que es hora de marcharse, antes de que Bennet lo rastree.

**La luna que nos vio**

**bailar pegados.**

**Es la que nos ve hoy**

**cada uno por su lado.**

Salió al pasillo, y parecía un desierto. Quizás estaba soñando todavía. Se pellizco, sintiendo un leve dolor. No es un sueño. Entonces, ¿Donde estaba Zeta?

- Ro...

Ella voltea lentamente, presintiendo la situación. En otras circunstancias, se alegraría de ver a su hermano frente a ella. Pero esta vez sabe que no puede indicar nada bueno.

- ¿Y Zeta?

- Ro... lo siento...

Ro siente que sus piernas no pueden sostenerla. Cae pesadamente... entonces no fue un sueño... Zeta se sacrifico por ella. '_Tu no mereces esta vida'_, le había dicho el sintoide antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Desde que habían salvado a esa familia, a Zeta le preocupaba el futuro de Ro. Le preguntaba de lo que ella quería para su futuro. Si se casaría, y tendría hijos. Ella le contestaba con evasivas. No podía confesarle que lo amaba... no lo entendería. Ni ella lo entiende. En el corazón no se manda.

**Nunca he querido así.**

**A golpes de locura y desesperación.**

Su hermano la levanta con sumo cuidado. Ro no opone resistencia. La lleva cuidadosamente a su habitación, preocupado.

- Ro, ¿Estas bien?

- No... ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Ro, es por tu bien...

- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¿Como saben que es por MI bien?

- Quizás no lo entiendes... pero el no hubiera querido arriesgarte mas... se preocupaba mucho por ti.

Ese argumento la dejo sin palabras. ¿Como debatirle eso? Era cierto, Zeta haría lo que fuera por ella... incluso dejarse atrapar por Bennet. '_los mártires pasaron de moda'_, le decía Ro al sintoide, para que se le quitaran esas ideas de entregarse para salvarla. Obviamente no lo había logrado.

- Te dejare sola...

Ve a su hermano salir. Es su oportunidad de huir... ¿Pero para qué? ¿Que caso tenía? ¿Como encontraría a Zeta?  Ella no tenía un super rastreador como él. El destino los había unido, y ahora los separaba.

**Amor,**

**por tu amor,**

**con sabor,**

**a canela en rama voy.**

**Por tu amor,**

**que no doy,**

**ni un palo al agua, no.**

Vio a través de la ventana. Ya había anochecido. Había luna llena... si no se sintiera tan vacía, diría que es un escenario muy romántico. Como una vez se lo explico a Zeta.

_****_

_- Mira... luna llena._

_Ro suspira melancólica._

_- ¿Es algo malo? - pregunta Zeta, observándola detenidamente._

_- No... es solo... nahhh, es una tontería, olvídalo._

_- ¿Qué es una tontería? - pregunta Zeta inocentemente._

_- ¬¬... solo lo haces para molestarme, ¿Verdad?_

_Zeta sonríe ampliamente, contestando automáticamente la pregunta._

_- La luna llena... - murmura Ro - es muy romántico._

_- La luna es un satélite que..._

_Ro fulmina con la mirada a Zeta._

_- ¿O no lo es?_

_- No debes verlo como algo técnico - regaña Ro - aunque de seguro pido imposibles, eres un robot._

_Zeta se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Por qué es tan 'romántico'?_

_- Por tontas historias que te cuentan de niña... pero aun tengo la esperanza de pasear tomada de la mano del amor de mi vida... a la luz de la luna._

_Ro se sonroja levemente, y sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos._

_- ¿El amor de tu vida?_

_- Si... aquella persona con la que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida... que te hace reír, y te sientes segura a su lado... pero es una tontería... dudo que haya alguien así para mi._

_Esa era Ro. Siempre viendo el lago negativo de las cosas. Quería llorar, pero se reprime, como lo ha hecho millones de veces antes. A pesar de ser feliz con Zeta... algo le faltaba. Quizás poderle decir la verdad al sintoide. Que ÉL era el amor de su vida. Que sin quererlo, ella se había enamorado perdidamente. Que pensamientos tan tontos... ¿Cuando iba a aprender que Zeta es un ROBOT? No tiene sentimientos..._

_Ro siente que algo cálido toma su mano. Voltea, extrañada, y ve como Zeta la toma delicadamente, como si fuera un objeto frágil. No la mira, y si no lo conociera, diría que esta avergonzado. Ella sonríe, como si le hubiera leído la mente... es perfecto. Se quedaría así para siempre, si por ella fuera._

_****_

**No hay tinta ni papel**

**en las imprentas,**

**para poder poner**

**lo que te quiero en letras.**

**No existe una canción**

**mas triste y mas oscura**

**que la del adiós.**

Viendo la luna, Ro evoca el rostro de Zeta. Le había quedado muy guapo n_n'..... aunque su físico era lo de menos.... su inocencia... su sentido de la lealtad... sus detalles inesperados... era perfecto, excepto por el hecho de ser un robot. ¿Alguna vez encontraría a un humano como él? No... Zeta es perfecto... solo que imposible. La triste historia de su vida.

**Tendré que desdibujar tus palabras**

**de mis labios.**

**El oficio de olvidar**

**no es tan fácil de aprender.**

**Sálvame...**

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Le preocupaba su bienestar, que pasará con él... pero la había dejado. Aun si era por su '_bien'_... la había abandonado. 

Cuando ella prometió jamás separase del sintoide, él había tomado una decisión. ¿respetarla? No tenía otra opción. Suspiró. Ese era el adiós entre los dos, pero ella jamás lo olvidaría. Su sencillez, su inocencia... el infinito amor que le tenía... y le tendrá por siempre.

**Por tu amor**

**muero y soy**

**flor que se desangra**

**amor...**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Martes, 27 de Mayo del 2003**

****

****

**_Y mientras yo este viva..._**

**_Imposible será de olvidar._**

****

Canción: "Canela" 

**Interprete: Fey**


End file.
